The Nature of the Beast
by cheeseandhamburger
Summary: Harry Potter sees the true face of a Mary Sue. Will he live to tell the tale? Rated M for potentially disturbing imagery.


The war was over and Voldemort was dead. The Boy Who Lived had saved the day/country/world and defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once and for all. There was much rejoicing and celebration and toasts for Harry Potter, the greatest hero of the wizarding world. As for Harry Potter himself, he thought he really wasn't the one they should be thanking. The love of his life was the one who did all the work.

Nobody knew where she was from. Her name was Sapphire Eurydice Leila Florentine Igraine Neliel Savannah Elaine Rosemary Theawesomeandhot, and Harry loved the sound of it, just as he loved everything else about her. One day she just came to Hogwarts, armed with knowledge and power needed to defeat the Dark Lord. She had her secrets (painful secrets she wasn't ready to tell, surely) but her heart – her big, great, wonderful, pure, generous etc. heart – was in the right place and she didn't hesitate to stand on Harry's side in his hour of need.

For Harry, it was love at first sight. From the moment he lied eyes on her, he knew they belonged together. She was the most beautiful, brilliant, brave, talented, selfless, heroic, amazing girl on the face of the earth. She was more intelligent than Hermione, better at chess than Ron, and better at quidditch than Harry. She had absolutely perfect, almond shaped violet eyes that spoke of intelligence and strength and kindness and desire and everything he could ever dream of. She had luscious, shining, wavy, golden (and no, not just blond; blond is too plain) hair that would make any veela jealous. Her slim, sculpted body had the most delicious curves in all the right places. Her voice was like birds, sirens and Taylor Swift, and Harry could listen to her all day long and never get bored. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Most of his friends warmed up to her as fast as he did, but not all. Albus Dumbledore, despite his wisdom, was unreasonably suspicious of this angelic creature. He went as far as to warn Harry about her. He tried to tear them apart! But it turned out he was the one who shouldn't be trusted. Harry's girlfriend uncovered his evil plans when she found a horcrux in Harry's scar, and exposed the old man as the manipulative, secretive and overall evil bastard he was.

Then, thanks to her outstanding divination skills, she found all of the horcruxes and brought them to Harry so that he could destroy them with the basilisk fang. After that, she used an ancient and powerful spell that only she knew to remove the horcrux from Harry's body without hurting him. Then all that remained was killing Voldemort, but that was surprisingly easy.

When the Dark Lord invaded Hogwarts with his army of Death Eaters, he challenged Harry to a duel right off. Harry was perfectly ready to either end the menace once and for all or die trying, but before they could start fighting, Sapphire Eurydice Leila Florentine Igraine Neliel Savannah Elaine Rosemary Theawesomeandhot stepped between him and Voldemort and looked unflinchingly into the dark wizard's red eyes with courage and defiance. Voldemort blinked. And screamed.

"What is that THING?!"

"I have many names," she answered proudly. "But you better leave my Honey-Buns alone you big, fat, meanie!"

The Dark Lord gagged in revulsion, drew his wand and pointed it at her heart. Quickly, she took a small mirror out of her purse, tossed it to Harry and jumped out of the way.

"Harry, now!"

The Gryffindor seeker shielded himself with it on reflex just as Voldemort's curse hit him, deflecting the green ray straight at the caster. The Dark Lord fell over dead, with a look of disgust and fear etched across his face. As anticlimactic as it felt, this was the end. After the Death Eaters surrendered, the war was over.

Despite Harry's attempts to talk her into it, the true heroine refused to take the credit.

"Of course not, silly." She giggled with innocent joy and Harry felt his heart melt just from the sound of it. "It's like totally your destiny. You're the hero, and you totally kicked his butt."

She was certainly right on this one. After all, when was she ever _not_ right? Still, there was something bugging him about what happened.

"Why did Voldemort get so scared of you?" He asked. To him, it was absolutely unfathomable how could anyone – even that snake-faced creep – not appreciate his perfect girlfriend's beauty.

"He was afraid of the power of our love, sweetie."

Harry nodded. With everything Dumbledore ever said to him about love being Voldemort's weakness, that made perfect sense. Just like everything Harry's beloved ever said.

-ooo-

That night, witches and wizards of Britain were partying hard and drinking even harder. In the meantime, Harry and the love of his life were busy doing what they loved.

"Oh, Harry," Saphire moaned into his mouth as they kissed. Did he mention she was a great kisser? Well, of course she was. She was also great in bed, which she was proving right now. "Yes, yes, YES!" She screamed as they orgasmed in the same time. It was their tenth or so round that night, and normally after a good night of sex, Harry would allow himself to just lie on the bed next to his divine lover, admiring her luscious curves, but tonight he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"Sapphire, dear?"

"Yes, love?" She batted her eyelashes, and Harry forgot how to breathe. She was so beautiful, lying in pearly white sheets, her amazing body glistening with sweat.

Irritated, he shook his head. This was too important to lose focus.

"I know you have... things you don't want to talk about, but... I'm here for you, when you're ready. I... I just wish to know you, the whole truth about you, so if you could..."

"Oh, Harry!" Sapphire Eurydice Leila Florentine Igraine Neliel Savannah Elaine Rosemary Theawesomeandhot was moved to tears.

"Shhhh, shhh, love. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Harry immediately felt guilty for making this perfect being cry.

"No, no. I trust you fully, Harry, and I want you to know everything." Gracefully, she wiped the diamond-like drops from her face with a tissue Harry provided. "Remember when I told Voldemort that I have many names?"

"Of course." Harry nodded. " Sapphire Eurydice Leila-"

"No, not those." She waved her hand. "This is the name I gave myself after I escaped the pureblood family that kidnapped me on Voldemort's orders when I was a little girl."

"This is terrible!" Harry screamed in outrage. Merlin help him, if the git wasn't already dead...

"Voldemort thought I had too much power to be left in the hands of my real parents, and he wanted me to be raised as his follower. His weapon." Sapphire shed another tear. Harry kissed it off tenderly, looking at her with all the compassion his loving heart could feel. "They called me Oresthea Charmington. God, I hated that name! Too short."

Harry couldn't help but agree. Her beauty, brilliance, strength and the entirety of her wonderful person couldn't possibly be described with a short-ass name like that.

Something in Harry, something that's been asleep for months now, had stirred when he realized he had never heard about a British pureblood family with a name Charmington. But, what could it matter anyway? It's not like he knew them all.

"They beat me, tortured me, raped me many times," she cried, and Harry gave her a reassuring cuddle. How much suffering had that wonderful woman gone through before they met? "But I never forgot about what I believed in, about my revenge, and about my real parents."

She moved away from Harry to look deeply into his eyes. "My real mother was the worlds most powerful veela, and my father was a vampire king. So I'm a half vampire, half veela, and half thestral."

That naggy something in Harry's head told him that this didn't make a lick sense, but he ignored it. What kind of a man would he be if he doubted the words of his one true love?

"I watched my parents die, I watched the Charmingtons kill them both, but I knew I would have my vengeance one day. I remained their prisoner for years, but finally I escaped to help you, Harry!" She smiled lovingly despite the sadness, and Harry caught her full lips in a searing kiss. "Oh, Sapphire... or Oresthea."

"Neither," she said resolutely, her eyes shining with strength and beauty and talent and bravery and all those other things. "My true name is Marielle Arwen Raven Yogurt Seraphine Uletide Evertheawesome."

"Oh, Marielle!" Harry exclaimed elated, and he kissed her again. It was a long kiss full of rainbows and lollipops and fireworks.

"Harry." She sighed, her heart-shaped face flushed adorably. "I think this is out most perfect moment. But there is one more thing you don't know yet."

"And what is that?"

"You know my real name, but I want to show you how I really look like too." Her blush deepened, making her even more beautiful (if that was even possible). "You see, I had to use glamour to hide from Charmingtons and Voldemort, but it doesn't matter now." She looked into Harry's eyes, silently asking for permission.

"Marielle," he said with the purest, strongest conviction, looking into the violet stormy oceans of her eyes. "I don't care how you look like. You will always be the greatest girl in the world."

"My love!" She beamed and squealed in delight. Then she smiled mischievously. "Close your eyes, please."

Harry did that, feeling the pleasant shiver of anticipation. Soon there would be no secrets between them, he would propose, and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

"You can open your eyes now," she whispered sensually. Harry obeyed, and yelped.

There was no face. There wasn't even a body. Just a gigantic, levitating blob of pubic hair, big enough to fill almost half of the room, with a head-sized, pink, swollen clitoris, and an enormous vagina, overflowing with mucus. The creature's huge lower lips opened invitingly, and a few smelly, sticky drops fell on Harry's chest. Harry squeaked and jumped backwards, falling off the bed.

"What's the matter, honey?" The monster asked, still with the same alluring voice of Sapphire or Oresthea or Marielle. "This is what I really am. This is what I've always been. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Stay away!"

Harry ran for the door and yanked the knob, but it wouldn't open. He reached for his wand, but he was naked and didn't have it on him. It was somewhere in the pile of clothes he hurriedly took off earlier that night. And the pile was on the ground, right behind the monster!

"Don't you want to be one with me anymore Harry?" It asked, gliding towards him.

"No! Don't come any closer! Heeeeelp!" He called, but there was no answer.

"Don't worry. I cast a silencing spell on this room so that noone would interrupt us. We are all alone. Aren't you happy, my love?" The monstrosity never stopped moving forward. Harry grabbed a chair and hit the creature with it as hard as he could, but it only broke into pieces and the abomination laughed maliciously, it's lips vibrating. "Now, what you say we have another quickie?"

And then the huge vagina started to suck him in, starting with his legs. He kicked like crazy, but it was only pulling him deeper. He screamed, cursed, pleaded and called for help, but the suction never stopped and soon he was inside.

There was no light. Just darkness and warm walls, pushing at him from all sides. He opened his mouth to scream more, but the crushing pressure on his chest was too constricting for him to draw breath.

The creature felt it's dinner struggle inside of her, but it only made the experience that much sweeter. Harry Potter fought to the very end, pushing at the warm, slimy darkness around him, but for the monster it was an added bonus. She didn't bother containing her screams of pleasure as the hero of the wizarding world fought, twitched like a fish pulled out of the water, and finally stopped moving for good.

The creature sighed in contentment. Harry Potter was a great guy to be sure, but a girl has her needs. Maybe that dark and sexy professor Snape would make a good second course?

* * *

 **Authors Note: So, the message here is that a Mary Sue is an extension of the vagina. I hope that was clear. Thanks for reading, and check out her initials ;)  
**


End file.
